kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Blair Knave (AlphaDog1)
A druid who abides by nature as his guide, savior, and protector. Early Life Blair Knave was born in Maura, to a drunken father and a loving mother. Although his father saw Blair's birth with his own eyes, he never seemed to act like he even recognized Blair was even alive. This led, moreover, to his life being one act after another, trying to get his father to recognize him. No matter how hard he tried, whether it being climbing up buildings and breaking into shops, or getting into fights with other locals, his father would not even bear to say his name aloud, or even look at him in the eyes. One day, Blair got fed up with the petty crimes he had been pulling off, and decided that the only way his father would even notice him would be to do something outrageous. In the middle of the night, he went into the docks and carved a hole into the bottom of a boat that was scheduled to ship out with a large amount of Kelper towards Kritana. Then, in order to make sure he was recognized, carved his initials into the top of the boat as it was sinking into the shallow waters. The next day, he was immediatly awoken to the sounds of guardsmen pounding on the front door. He woke up just inside to see the guards batter the door down with a hammer. Right as he went to open his own bedroom door, the door swung out at him and hit him squarely in the face, blacking out, but not before getting a glimpse at the two guards standing over him, swords at his neck. The authorities in Maura had known Blair to be a thorn in their side for a long time, but this time he had gone too far. Multiple times they had dealt him far less severe punishments for his crimes, but no more. They decided the only way for him to learn his lesson would be to send him away for a long time; an exile of thirty years. Before he could even wake up, the hole in the bottom of the ship was fixed, and they sent him on it, to Kritana. Appearance Blair stands at about 6'2, with medium length pale blond hair and blue eyes. His ears are pointed, but slightly rounded, hinting at an elfish heritage. His usual facial expression is a constant smirk, making it seem like he knows something you don't. He usually wears a brown overcoat with a white shirt underneath, and blue pants suited for traveling. Abilities Blair's abilities range from the stealthy art of thievery to a common thug. He can climb up walls with ease, whether it is rock or brick. When it comes to strength, though, Blair is lacking. He can't wield a two-handed sword if he tried, and can't lift more than seventy-five pounds. When it comes to speed, he can outpace any common person by a fair amount. That is not his only ability, however. While in Maura, Blair studied at the Maura College of Medicine, but instead of learning how to locate pain, he learned how to dealt out pain. Blair found a book about pressure points, and has kept in on himself ever since, studying the human body and how to disable it using pressure points. Blair also studies magic quite frequently, and has the powers of a druid. He serves nature, and only nature. Whenever he is on grass and non-artificial substances, he has a steady, but not endless, flow of power. If he were to draw too much power from nature, he would cause plants and other elements to die, and nature would cease to give him power. Weapons Blair carries around a wooden stave with green tinted carvings going up and down the staves length. The staves reach and magical veins help him whenever he needs a crutch, storing a bit of power in the carvings so he can use the power later if he is not on organic soil. Blair also carries a hidden dagger in his boot, to insure his safety at all times when his stave is of no use to him. The dagger is magically configured; it's blade is eternally blunted so it will never draw blood, but if it hits you, it feels like all the air has just been knocked out of you with one swift blow. Personality After a childhood of crime and punishment, Blair isn't phased by much. He finds some of the most simple things in life amusing, and cherishes every day like it might be his last. In conversations and fights alike, he fights not with brute strength, but with wit and cunning. He does not take kindly to people who have harmed him before, or aim to harm him, holding grudges for years to come.Link Category:Male Characters Category:Characters